º BESOS EN NOTAS º
by Mary Yuet
Summary: Con un simple quehacer de rutina me puse a ordenar tus cosas, sin imaginarme que esto haría de este día uno muy especial


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y yo sólo los utilice para este fic, con el fin de derramar mucha miel**

**.**

**Con un simple quehacer de rutina me puse a ordenar tus cosas, sin imaginarme que esto haría de este día uno muy especial **

**.**

**º `•.¸.•´ BESOS EN NOTAS `•.¸.•´ º**

.

.

_  
.

"Todo el mundo necesita un beso" ¿Dónde eh escuchado eso? ¿Acaso realmente es algo indispensable? No lo creo, yo lo único que deseo es poder recordar algo de lo que paso, saber quién en realidad soy, a dónde pertenezco, pero al ver a todas esas parejas en el parque me lo pregunto y hasta me imagino ahí, con esa rubia de peinado chistoso, que tanto me desconcierta

_  
.

Cada vez que "Cabeza de chorlito" anda cerca puedo sentirme en paz, sentirme yo mismo, quisiera protegerla, ser yo en quien ella piense, el dueño de sus besos y de su… pero ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo? Además ella pareciera que busca el amor con Andrew, el chico de los video juegos, ¿Acaso ella no se da cuenta que él ya tiene a quién amar? Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que el si le corresponda, ocupe su corazón y sea quien ocupe su mente noche tras noche.

.

Nuevamente hoy la encontré pero ahora fue en el Crown, parece que se sorprendió de que Andrew y yo nos conociéramos, y la forma en que lo hizo no me agrado, pero me siento ¿Feliz? Es que ahora ya tengo una excusa, para visitar más seguido a mi amigo.

.

¡Esa excusa de visitar a Andrew bien que sirvió! Y aunque te haya molestado, doy gracias de que estuve en ese justo momento en el que te invitaba a tomar un café, no imagino lo que me hubiera atormentado el hecho de enterarme después que ustedes dos habían tenido una especie de cita.

Me gusto la forma en que te preocupaste por tu amiga Molly al pensar que ella podría sufrir; cabeza de chorlito, tienes un corazón muy noble, y cuanto me encanto la forma en que te veías una vez que ya estabas más animada, eres simplemente hermosa y en silencio te admiro y te beso; lo malo, fue que el pobre de mi amigo ya no pudo invitarte como según había planeado.

.

La ocasión en que me entere que era el príncipe de la tierra, todo por la trampa de Ziocite, sentí algo químico, profundo, una mezcla de sentimientos que estallaron como un relámpago en mi interior y que se materializo, enseñándome que realmente eras tú, la dueña de mi corazón y que siempre has sido tú, la razón de mi vivir, lo que siempre he buscado como Tuxedo Mask y también simplemente como Dárien.

.

¡Soy feliz, muy feliz! El saber que realmente he sido yo el dueño de tu corazón, a quien tú anhelabas desde tiempos ancestrales y que estábamos unidos por un hilo rojo es fantástico, si tan sólo me vieras rodando en la cama de felicidad, no lo creerías… ¡Soy yo, tú dulce amor!

.

Ahora me parece mentira el cómo era mi vida antes de que tu llegaras, no había color, ni suspiros ni nada, respiraba por costumbre tal vez, pero sin una razón aparente. Ahora me la paso cantando mientras estoy en mi departamento; una sonrisa se incrusto en mi cara y no me abandona y siento como si el corazón me palpitara más y volara al solo escuchar tu voz

.

Entiendo que la vida quita, pero también no se olvida y te recompensa en otras cosas, perdí a mis padres y los extraño como no te imaginas, pero también me siento ahora feliz porque te tengo a ti mi cabeza de chorlito, mi princesa, mi amada.

.

Ahora vivo cada día al máximo, me gusta estar a tu lado, aunque sea estudiando, pero debes reconocer que eres muy testaruda en lo que concierne a los estudios, y a veces me desespero, pero cuando te acercas y me das un simple beso en la mejilla me revitaliza y levanta los ánimos con ganas de hacerte frente otra vez.

.

Ahora ya no me atormenta lo que venga después, he experimentado tantas emociones a tu lado, que tengo la certeza de que mientras tú no te alejes de mi lado, puedo luchar contra lo que venga.

.

Tus besos son tan dulces, no sé cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo sin probar esos labios color fresa, la sensación que me recorre cada vez que los roso es electrizante y estimulante, me llena de energía y me vuelve soñador, por eso quiero más besos en la boca, en la mejilla o donde sea que quieras ponerlos, yo encantado los recibo, y te daré todos los quieras si me dices que quieres más y más, y seguir así a tu lado feliz eternamente, por siempre.

.

.

.

Lágrimas traicioneras hacían su recorrido por la mejilla de Serena, y no es que estuviera triste, estaba emocionada al enterarse de que en el corazón de su Dárien siempre había tenido su espacio, a pesar de que él siempre la llamaba "cabeza de chorlito"

Mientras organizaba las cosas de su amado, ahora que ya tenían tiempo de vivir juntos, había encontrado sin querer una pequeña caja en la que había tarjetas, como las que se utilizan para escribir ideas para las exposiciones de la escuela, y como siempre su curiosidad fue más grande que empezó a leerlas, las primeras eran sobre sus exposiciones y varios escritos –que a la fecha, aun no comprendía, y tal vez nunca lo haría- otras más sobre algunas ideas que había sacado de los libros que leía, pero las ultimas estaban unidas por una grapa y en la primera estaba escrito en una letra fina y trazada pulcramente _"Mi princesa" _ unas simples palabras que a simple vista se podía reconocer estaban escritas con amor.

Feliz por aquel regalo tan hermoso que sin proponérselo su esposo, era uno de los mejores que le había dado, se dispuso a emparejarlas todas para guardarlas tal cual el orden en el que estaban, pero cuando estaba realizando esta acción, una hoja que estaba doblada se escapó y en esta decía:

_Ahora sí sé que todo el mundo necesita un beso y que es tan indispensable como el aire y el agua, como el alimento para vivir, hace tiempo se me hacia una tontería, pero ahora sé, que si esos vienen de mi princesa son el regalo más grande que me puede dar, y no me cansare de pedirle siempre más y más, con el amor que sólo ella sabe dar._

.

Serena -quien hasta ese momento estaba sentada en la cama leyendo cada una de las tarjetas- estaba muy emocionada, tanto que hasta el pequeño ser que se gestaba en sus entrañas lo percibió y con su primer movimiento le hizo saber que ahora "ella"-su pequeña Rini- era el fruto, el resultado de aquel gran amor y la constante señal de que de ahora en adelante, ellas serian la luz que iluminarían cada uno de los días de su amado Dárien, y que en especial ella -Serena-se encargaría de que su amado jamás se volviera a sentir sólo

Y claro de darle todos los besos en la boca que él quisiera…

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Sí, otra vez soy yo, ¿cómo doy lata verdad? Y más aún vengo con la mano en el pecho con claros síntomas de un paro diabético, para mí esto fue mucha miel, pero también algo que me encanto escribir, y en lo cual saque todo el romanticismo que imagine en mi silencioso Dárien; así que ojala les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones.**

**Cualquier error gramático y ortográfico que hayan encontrado háganmelo saber por favor, quiero mejorar y su opinión es importante para mí.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y más aún si se tomaron una molestia más de dejarme sus comentarios. ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary**


End file.
